Clothes Quarters
Clothes Quarters is the 69th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 11th in season five. Summary While Mandy wants her parents to reconnect, Brie has inflexibility about the twins lingerie line. Nattie becomes embarrassed. Recap When last we left the intrepid heroines of E!’s “Total Divas,” Natalya had inadvertently shoehorned Mandy Rose’s entire family into what was supposed to be a Neidhart family vacation. The good news is that the two families actually get along great — Nattie’s got her own problems, but more on that later — but the bad news is that Mandy’s separated parents are getting along so well it has the fresh-faced Diva thinking it might be possible to reunite them. Her brothers are split on the matter (one is hopeful, the other says no way), and it turns out, of course, that a reconciliation was too much to hope for. Both parents are pretty cool with it either way, and at least the family resolves to take more vacations together. Whether that’s with the Neidharts or not remains to be seen, and speaking of which … … Natalya is in knots over the supposed situation she’s created by merging the two family getaways. Which is strange, because there really isn’t a situation, but Nattie’s nonstop worrying over her father’s unpredictability — which is really more like gruff quirkiness far as we can tell — is hindering the fun a bit on the Neidhart side of things. She seems constantly worried that “The Anvil’s” going to blow at any minute, and while he does come a little close for comfort while Nattie’s mother is getting a lower back massage, he’s pretty delightful for the most part. By the end of the vacation, Nattie has realized she doesn’t need to be so tightly wound over everything. Selfie time! The Bella Twins’ business ventures move back to the forefront of their storyline this week when Nikki and Brie head to NYC to take meetings on Birdie Bee, their planned line of women’s underwear with a charitable twist — for each pair sold, another is donated to a young woman in need. The problem is that the sisters are nowhere near in synch with how to move the idea forward: Nikki is attempting to meet with fashion-industry movers and shakers to put some big-picture heat behind the line, while Brie is stuck in the nitty-gritty details about who will do the actual designing (she’s determined, at one point, to be directly involved in the creation of the products). Nikki does everything but bang Brie’s head against the wall to drive the idea home that they can’t do all this alone, and after a particularly awkward meeting Brie finally comes around — just in time for their sit-down with Daymond John, the founder and CEO of Fubu. He admits to some initial aversion to a celebrity clothing line, but by the end of the meeting, he seems tentatively sold. Not a bad day for the Bellas, and they didn’t even have to go on “Shark Tank” to do it! Next Week on “Total Divas,” Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella look for their perfect dream home. Paige’s emotional secret is too much for her to take. Don’t miss the hottest reality show on television, Tuesday night at 9/8 C on E! Image gallery 001_TD511_2--69949abad3b6338a2658bd4f4d9936c4.jpg 002_TD511_5--f95bef46645ee0301026568865bf1bbd.jpg 003_TD511_11--e943d5c4ceb069c50dafe8130a4d05bc.jpg 004_TD511_traning5--42f3e692e27cb314ff95be357cf57cba.jpg 005_TD511_traning6--9d0ee49fc867deca2095c95d06a7c7b4.jpg 006_TD511_15--9c1dca084b35c18d390a0b00924fe137.jpg 007_TD511_20--77939017140c2a4be1b56e3011216ac5.jpg 008_TD511_21--74f38ac8ac372bb30cd42b42a79bc711.jpg 009_TD511_23--faf2dde3f67973590fdf48ac04dab8f8.jpg 010_TD511_24--ec835804008c20e5993d1fbb3af5a3e7.jpg 011_TD511_29--a60a2565b2df4e15c2e7972b85810c9c.jpg 012_TD511_30--b82b48e3308fbd1b67bf683dbe1a9fcb.jpg 013_TD511_38--0f14447357a922d68b44fd814570e207.jpg 014_TD511_39--54e4ff0cc70290abf4b1590c3b62b2a9.jpg 015_TD511_42--b8dc1b5e4b929a8f8b27f66fcff0e46b.jpg 016_TD511_43--7817cfa4b739a023a6ff625f84122fd4.jpg 017_TD511_45--318a48bbf418b62d41e5778b03f853d8.jpg 018_TD511_46--20cb2c847721e300559c2cc5f5fcbc53.jpg 019_TD511_48--f6353709a1dd1c77ec4712f91b31d25e.jpg 020_TD511_52--62511adc731b3b16ee77d7da4df77b59.jpg 021_TD511_55--6a59cf5b32a6357275872d5ce7cb11b1.jpg 022_TD511_56--49c2a2eaa67e22ebe42b97530774b864.jpg 023_TD511_60--7613b606aab16eefcc6905d438ac2d7e.jpg 024_TD511_61--aa7ad8c1d304e1f8ad499acee31bf503.jpg 025_TD511_62--0698db9a5ba257adc9e8eca839806b03.jpg 026_TD511_69--fbb8f2494d0e04c409deca72ef420185.jpg 027_TD511_74--3d56662b670baa130e076b5161956c4d.jpg 028_TD511_79--7668e566aece9dc976bd738a95ae4e33.jpg 029_TD511_80--f6ee1dd22ed215be6e9346cad17f1835.jpg 030_TD511_82--b66d41d5aaf005abea9e554a36c8bb54.jpg 031_TD511_84--1f46c68cab34e6df62a51c41aa70b4a7.jpg 032_TD511_88--d8a4c37dc7b5c01bd9e3c49b8f4e4c46.jpg 033_TD511_96--62b7e51572748fa18a03cfa122add6d1.jpg 034_TD511_97--7be3ab7971f6546ca087daadb638c946.jpg 035_TD511_104--77322d25a35499a5d3e1e6c20a51faf3.jpg 036_TD511_105--5efdb98f8f6f9d86b719084e6d9b1ae9.jpg 037_TD511_106--dd304e307dc19c0e6b0781a112de55f5.jpg 038_TD511_111--1fad4b2b772ffa9132eab756a46707ae.jpg 039_TD511_113--01e1864078cef5b465443d4f5d29e010.jpg 040_TD511_116--dc9cce579b8e3602e812fec2837b8b10.jpg 041_TD511_117--a9881c0584c78671fa6efe3678b2c489.jpg 042_TD511_120--fee197e28b35d7e2f0e7523bcd359115.jpg 043_TD511_125--fe44942316515cd26178d1979fea64ff.jpg 044_TD511_127--1ee9d31e2597a1bb7fbe29787a2829d5.jpg 045_TD511_128--a5b3493d8cdc99e5908003c6382deb3f.jpg 046_TD511_131--d338e78814dce9865ba9b5a07221f1ff.jpg 047_TD511_133--afe3dcaf12005b5e97dbaf508bc77ebe.jpg 048_TD511_134--1da3c71e8bf259925158976a7078930b.jpg 049_TD511_137--37e81fb9219c3408372704dad8b240be.jpg 050_TD511_140--1f589b2f9136b38bbd8de54cb4ce603e.jpg 051_TD511_139--081427efd6c983630302117d682775d7.jpg 052_TD511_145--ffbc12967320755043293b78365bc38d.jpg 053_TD511_159--19d2b7974da34a523892e58bf90ba1c0.jpg 054_TD511_165--61beacb76173d9cde6b038587c472c16.jpg 055_TD511_169--4e47dc1595df9f519201656aed0a65da.jpg 056_TD511_172--8fc9a99820eecb9f689acfec3dde0f5f.jpg 057_TD511_173--e959d8bb71efca57838996451de9d9e0.jpg 058_TD511_174--6e893fac3ffc76178f642c4043a87d3b.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 5) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Mandy Rose